Miss Informed
by Mikaa
Summary: See Sheba before she left to be captured...


Miss Informed  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After such a positive turn-out on Calm Before the Storm, I've descided to write the events surrounding Sheba prior to her departure to the waiting hands of a certain villanic duo.  
  
And I do not own Golden Sun, Nintendo, or Camelot, but I *do* own two GBAs and an original Game Boy (pre-Pocket)...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sheba sighed, staring out of the window. It had been almost a whole year since Babi's henchmen had raided Lavertio and captured her, and almost a year since she saw her mother and father. True, they weren't here real parents (not even she knew them), but she still thought of them as her parents.   
  
Sighing again, she picked up the glass of grape juice that the guards had brought her almost thirty minutes ago. As usual, the guard had been rather rude, and only reminded her of Babi's cruelty. The only nice people she'd met in this past year were the elder servant and his wife, both of whom had never had kids and treated Sheba like their own. She didn't blame them for her suffering, as they two were under Babi's iron grasp.  
  
"Are you OK, Miss Sheba?" asked the kindly old man.  
  
"I'm tired. May I go to bed?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Call me when you awake."  
  
Sheba doubted that she would, as the guards always wanted someone to watch her every move, lest she do something drastic. *Like jump out the tiny crack or kill myself with a brass cup...*  
  
Sighing for the third time, Sheba fell into a deep sleep...  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Don't worry Sheba, I'll protect you..."  
  
"Who are you?" She asked into the darkness.  
  
"Sheba, hang on..."  
  
Looking around, Sheba saw a fair-sized man, raven-colored hair and a short sword. And he looked to be slightly older than herself. *And very handsome...*  
  
"We'll get you when Collosio is over..."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She yelled, running to the attractive stranger.  
  
"Sheba, I lov..."  
  
And then darkness surrounded her as she fell into an ocean...  
  
5557600555760055576005557600555760055576005557600555760055576005557600555760055576005557600  
  
An hour later, Sheba was again staring out the window, wishing that the mysterious stranger that had been plaguing her dreams lately would appear and take her somewhere. *Anywhere...*  
  
Sheba was so wrapped in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the figures approach her from behind. "Are you Sheba?"  
  
She didn't respond, wishing that she was at home, with her parents, and that person...  
  
*Why does she want to go home...? Who is she thinking ab...*  
  
Whirling around, Sheba saw four people behind her: A blond haired teenager wiht a short sword like the guy in her dreams, a tall wily-haired redhead with an axe, a young blue-haired blue-eyed girl with gourgeous robes and a staff of healers, and a short young boy, with hair as blond as hers and almost her age.  
  
Startled by the thoughts, she asked "Was that... Never mind, please leave me in peace..."  
  
And with that, the quartet left her room, with her staring after them. *That young boy seemed familiar... Oh well, maybe another nap will freshen my memories...*  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Don't worry, Sheba... I'll keep you safe."  
  
Sheba saw the black-haired man from her dreams again, this time with... her?  
  
"Thank you Felix... Where are we going?" the other Sheba asked.  
  
"To save the world, my friend" "Felix" answered.  
  
Suddenly, the world flashed, and she saw an image of two guards walking with her through the desert. *Wait... They're taking me home!*  
  
"That was some Collosio, eh?" spoke one of the guards.  
  
"Shure was, Ed." said the other.  
  
Abruptly, the dream ended...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sheba awoke with a start, wondering why the guards were taking her home.  
  
*Who cares? They acted like Collosio was over, so after Collosio, I'll go home and that man will take me away to save the world!*  
  
Smiling like a cheshire cat, Sheba stared out the window, never noticing the return of the four people that she met earlier...  
  
============================================================================================  
  
End  
  
============================================================================================  
  
Well, that was kinda wierd, seeing as Sheba thought she was saved. Then again, why else would she be smiling after rescuing Babi, seeing as she had no idea what would happen...  
  
I hope you enjoyed this little story, and please Read and Review, as I value input from my readers... :-) 


End file.
